Fruits basket
by Lucy95
Summary: Yuki is the prince of his school and all the girls love him. But one night he dreams of a strange mysterious girl. The the next day he gets a strange encounter.
1. Chapter 1

hiii everyonee ! :) this is my first fanfic and i hope you like it !

btw i dont own most of these characters.

**fruits basket**

**chapter 1**

**The dream...**

**yuki's POV**

It was dark. I was in the woods outside my house. I seem to be running, from something. I turn to look behind me and see a dark shadow. with long black hair and mystereous looking bright blue eyes. Although im running away from the girl who seems to be walking towards me, she is catching up and no matter how hard i try to get away she's getting closer. And then suddenly it all goes black.

I find myself in my dark room. Im in my bed breathing heavily then as i turn over to get out of bed i fall on the ground with a big BANG! I had fallen onto the ground, my head was pounding as i let out a moan. Then i heard a voice comming from down the stairs "yuki! come on, your going to be late for school!" I got dressed and dragged myself down stairs.

I was walking to my next class when suddenly i turned the corner and it was dead quiet. No one was there. I peered through the class windows as i walked by when i crashed to the floor. I looked up to find a girl standing over me. She had black hair but it was covering her face so i couldnt see her proberly. "Oh im so sorry! i should have looked where i was going." she said nervously. "Its okay, really , im alright." i stood up and as she pulled her hair out of her face i paused. I couldnt help but stare. It was he bright blue eyes that scared me the most. It was her. the girl in my dream. "i ... im sorry .. i.. i need to ..go." I ran towards my class as fast as i could without making any of the teachers suspitious.

That night i lay in my bed looking blankly at the ceiling. All i could think about was , how could i have dremt about her , iver never seen her before, how , what , if ...

**The girl in yukis dream POV**

As i stood there watching him go it was as if i knew him, like i had known him all my life. "who did he just run away like that? " i walked away casualy to my next class hoping that we will meet again. somehow.

I hope you liked the fist chapter ! :) i know its quite short but im going to write another one .. and another ... ans another ... hahahahhah :) please comment !

_Lucy95_


	2. Chapter 2

heyya everyone! heres chapter two of my fruits basket! :)

i still dont own most of these characters.

**Fruits Basket.**

chapter 2

we meet again

**Yuki's POV**

_The next morning i woke up and yet again draged my self down the stairs and went to school. Although i kept thinking i was seeing things behind the bushes or just a feeling that someone was watching me. But once i got to school the feeling went. The bell rang and we all were told to go into the main hall. I sat down next to a few of my friends and waited for one of the teachers to come forward and anounce something. The hall was quite big and had a smell of leather for some stange reason. The seats were all packed full of pupils here but there was one girl who stood out from all the rest. The girl. Her bright bue eyes were something you couldnt miss. I had that feeling again, the one like i was being watched. Then a teacher came fourth and started to talk. "Hello everyone and good morning to you all! " she said. " We have got a change of plan for you this morning. You are now getting newtimetables because we have had a little trouble , but nothing you should worry about!" She shouted. _

_"Also you will be changng classes so you wont be in the same class as the people you are in now." said another teacher stepping forward._

_I then thought of that girl wondering. Worrying, if i was going to be in a class with her. But i thought i better pick up my courage and talk to her, also apoligize for running away yesterday. So once both the teacers had stopped talking on and we go our timetalbles i walked over to her and sayed hi. " Im sorry I ran away yesterday i ... i had to go somewhere. " i say'd worryingly._

_"It's okay , dont worry about it. " Then she put a friendly smile on her face. _

_" May i ask your name? " i sayed curiously._

_" Yes of course! its xin (pronounced as yin) " she said happily. _

_" Thats a lovley name xin." i smiled. She blushed and said _

_" Im sorry but i need to get to class before im late. I hope we _

_meet again very soon." And she walked away._

**Xin's POV**

_I looked at my timetable but thought of yuki. I couldnt get him out of my head until i focused on what i had next. It sayed that i had "History" so i walked into the class and saw him sitting on the chair next to the window. "Ahh xin, can you please... " The teacher hesitated for a moment. " Yes that will work! Can i you please go sit next to yuki." I thought my heart just skipped a beat and i stood there for a second or two then walked slowly over to yuki. He whispered something into my ear which i couldnt quite hear. " What did you say? I can't hear you._

_"We meet again Xin." He said with a laugh to his tone._

_" We do and i see that we are sitting together in history aswell!" i said sarcasticaly. He laughed then stared at me for a heartbeat then turned to look at the teacher, who was about to explain what we were going to be working on._

_" Today class we are going to be starting a new project. You are going to be put in pairs and work on one big topic about china. This will take you about a month so im sugesting you should meet up after school some days aswell as in class." I heard a distant groan around the class then everyone started chatting. "quiet everyone! I am going to pair you right now and you can pick what topic you want to do!" He started pairing up people from around the class and then he sayed something that i wouldnt forget for a long while. " Xin I think you can just go with Yuki..._

_Again i hope you liked the 2nd chapter of my little story! And as i sayed before please coment and there will be another chapter comming out soon! :) _

**Lucy95**


	3. Chapter 3

Heyy everyone! this is now my 3rd chapter of fruits basket! :) agan , hope you like !

**yet again i dont own most of these characters and i forgot to tell you ! ... i dont own fruits basket of the idea of the zodeac and stuff like that.**

**Fruits Basket**

Closing in for the kill...

Chapter 3

**Yuki's POV**

When i found out i was working with xin i had a mix of feelings. I felt happy because i thought she was a nice girl, but i also felt scared. Like somthing bad was about to happen. Or will happen. As i gazed out the window while Mr. Falok was speaking about something about wood i thought about what type of topics i will do on China. Then as i heard a voice calling my name i turned to see xin's bright blue eyes staring into me. "So what topic are you wanting to do for China? " she asked excitedly.

"im not sure i would like to do somthing about the great wall of China and mabe about the history of th way people lived back then. What about you? " I wondered.

" hmmm ... " She thought for a moment then answered my question. " I would love to do something about all the crafts work we have done Oh! and how sucsessful the manga series and books and film we have all made! " she said excitedly.

"yea that would be great!" i thought that may have sounded a little bit too excited. Then as the bell rang we both walkd out of school together and i asked her if i would walk her home.

" yea okay at least then you will know where my house is when me meet up for the topic that were doing. " She smiled. she showed me where her house is and where to walk to if i come a different way to the school path. It was so lovely. The trees were so green in the spring and the lovely freashly mowed grass at the side of the pavement. The sky was so blue there was not a single cloud in the sky. We saw all the children and people i knew walk past to get back to there own homes. " I really need to come on walks like this more often. Its Lovely here!" i said to her quite astonished that it looked beautiful.

" I know thats why i take my time comming back from school. Its so i enjoy the nature and the beauty of everything here. " She almost sounded like mother nature when she said it. When we eventually got to her house i greeted her goodbye and smiled. Her eyes met mine and we stood looking at eachother for god knows how long. But i diddnt care. I was in anohter world.

**Xins POV**

That moment where our eyes met i felt a connection between us. Like we had known eachother before we were born. I new it was silly thinking that but somehow it made sence. Then as soon as he looked away the feeling was gone. "bye then. I'll see you tomorrow." He then gave me a warm conforting smile and walked away into the distance. I then thought, that was the first time i think i have seen him smile. that then made me grin.

I pushed the gate leading to my house open and stepped forward. Then i looked back to see if Yuki was there. But he was gone. So i walked forward and got the fright of my life! Six girls jumped infront of me. They had come from out of the bushes. " Hey Xin what were you doing with yuki huh?" sayed one of the girls. " Yea it was like you two little love birds had a little moment to your little selves, diddnt you! " said another. Then a girl from behind stood forward. She was dressed in The normal school uniform but had her tie right down and her skirt right up. I thought she looked like the one in charge. And the others her little guinny pigs being zombyfied by her. (not sure how to spell that)

" Yea you cant do that to anyone you know. Especialy Yuki! " She started getting angrey and i started getting worried. "Come on girls lets show xin what we do to people who think they can just barge in and flirt with yuki." As she sayed that she gave a mean mischievious grin. The girls just looked at eachother smileing at me and closing in for the kill.

As i lay there and looked up at the girls that were kicking and punching me i screamed out in pain and felt a warm salty tear run down my cheak and into the corner of my mouth. But... Suddenly i herd soeone running up towards me through the gate and push the girls out the way. It was yuki.

**Thanks for reading the third chapter and again sorry for the wait. there will be another chapter out very soon i promise! haha please review.**

_**Lucy95**_


	4. Chapter 4

**Hi guys this is chapter 4 of my series hope you like :)**

**disclaimer:**** i do not own most of these or the story of the zodiac etc...**

**Chapter 4**

**Yuki's POV**

**as i was walking away remembering the steps i had taken when i walked to Xin's house i herd a scream comming from where i had just came, So i turned around, ran as fast as my feet could carry me. Round the corner past the gate into Xins garden and stood for a moment taking in what i am just witnessing. Also a deep breath from all the running. But As soon as i did i pushed through the girls. Hard! Knealed to the ground to see if Xin was okay. When i understood that she was okay i slowly stood up and turned around to look at the girls who had just attaked my dear friend. "What. Have. You. Done!" i sayed with such anger that i did'nt belive i could ever sound so terrible. The girls looked terrified. i now regret what i had just sayed.**

**"i.. were.. so terribley.. s..sorrry.. we did'nt know... hh.. honest!" One of the girls said.**

**"Really?.. oh okay so lets all forget about it and move on like this never happened shall we?" Now i was taking it a bit too far. But i could'nt seem to stop myself no matter how hard i tryed. **_stop it yuki, shut____up ,____shut up! _**"So now you just walk away and i forgive you?... No i dont think so!" Uh oh i had really done it this time. **_yuki just shut the hell up! please... _**i started to walk towards the girls now my face red with rage but then i stoped. Becasue i felt a warm hand on my arm. It belonged to xins. I felt a bolt of electricity go through my body as soon and we touched. "Please Yuki, stop this,i think they've learned there lesson," Her voise weak from the beating she got by them. I Then looked at the three girls who werelooking at xin who was looking at me. " Fine. Go now. And if i ever see you laying just one finger on her then i will have you explelled from this school. Do i make myself clear?" i thought that i scared them a lot. a bit too much mabe though.**

**"Yes Master Yuki. Whatever you say." Then they ran off absolutly scared out of there skins.**

**I sat down next to xin. Her pale face smiling up at me and her black hair surrounding it. Like a full moon on a clear dark night. "How did you know i was in trouble?" she sayed, her voice still croaky from before.**

**"I was walking back to my house and i then herd a scream comming from where you where so i ran back and found you lying on the floor. I hate those girls, I hate them!" I was now starting to get angrey again.**

**"But why do you hate them so much? What have they done to you that has made you hate them so much besides what has just happened." She then started to grin up at me even more. Which made it even harder to answer her question.**

**"Well they just love me so much. So who ever goes near me besides them will get hurt. Bad!" I paused for a moment thinking what i needed to do to make xin better. "Do you have a first aid kit in your house by any chance?" i asked curriously.**

**"Yes of course. Its right in here let me OW!" She had tryed to stand up but fell down. On me! So from the shock i fell over and so did she. On me! She just laughed and sayed sorry i think its my ankle. They may have dislocated it from where they kicked it. " Oh no are you okay?" I did'nt know how serious thiis was. So I thought of only one explination on what i needed to do.**

**Thanks for reading again :D and please comment on it if you have the time. I would love to see what you think of the series so far. Oh! and sorry for the wait. I know its been a while haha thanks a million!**

**Lucy95**


End file.
